Triangles, Circles, and Squares
by BelaLorelei
Summary: What is love? If you ask the nations, each of them have different ideas. Each of them have their own stories. These are linked one-shots that all weave together.
1. Ireland

**Hello to all people who will read this!**

**Right now, I'm warning you that there WILL be Canon/OC so if you don't like that, please don't flame me! I'm warning you here, so if you flame anyway, you're officially rude! If the character's a Mary-Sue, please just TELL me. Thank you.**

**This is for Kit-Kat-Kitsune, for her 100****th**** review for Be Careful What You Wish For! I'm sorry it took so long... ^_^'**

**Ireland is her OC, and here is her profile:**

**Country: Ireland**

**Human Name: Katherine Kirkland**

**Appearance: Long red hair styled in a braid, blue eyes, petit, fair skinned and normal measurements.**

**Random Information: The youngest Kirkland, temperamental, innocent.**

**Likes: Writing, Reading, The Arts, and dogs**

**Dislikes: Siblings (occasionally) and messing up her magic**

**Friends: Canada, Japan, China, Prussia, Baltics, and Russia**

**And now, on with the story~**

"...Russia? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ireland exclaimed, fear evident in her eyes. She looked down at the tall Russian's head that was peering at her from the summoning circle's center. She was certain that she didn't mess up her spell this time! "I shouldn't have eaten those scones Artie sent me." The girl muttered under her breath. He must have either cursed them, or had his failure rub off on them. Ireland sat down on the floor to closer to nation she summoned.

"You called, da?" Russia responded. "And why would you eat comrade England's cooking?" Ireland took a moment to think before answering his questions. It wouldn't be wise to upset him.

"Actually, I didn't call for you. I was trying to summon a crow-monster to scare England out of his wits." Ireland smirked, her fear slightly lessening. "And I honestly don't know why I ate them. I must have been feeling suicidal that morning."

"I understand." Russia said, attempting to smile innocently at her. She only flinched and moved away as the taller nation pulled himself out of the summoning circle. "But why did you want to curse England? Maybe I can help you." Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a faucet pipe.

A chill went down Ireland's back. "No thank you, Russia. I wanted to curse him because I want North back." The girl pouted, and moved a little further from the intimidating nation. He smiled again at her, but the seemingly innocent face hid streaks of insanity.

"That's too bad," Russia sighed, a placed a hand on Ireland's head. "But I must thank you for summoning me. My sister, Belarus was stalking me. She is truly frightening. As a reward, why don't you become one with Mother Russia?" Russia start to 'kol' and press his hand on Ireland, causing her knees to bend.

"As lovely as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm late for a... um... meeting! Yes that's it, meeting! With... Germany! And you know how he gets, so goodbye!" Without another word, Ireland ran up the stairs of her basement into her living room, Russia trailing her as he would his pray. Ireland ran outside, and she quickly took her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans. Without thinking, she pressed a random speed dial on her phone.

"Hello? This is Toris speaking. Ho-"

"Russia wants me to become one with him. What do I do?" Ireland interrupted, glad she pressed Lithuania's button. Turning around a corner, she sat on a bench placed on the street.

"Is that you, Katherine?" Lithuania asked his friend. She normally wasn't this loud, or panicky.

"Yes, Toris!" Katherine said quickly, switching to a hushed tone. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering ya, but what advice can ya give meh?" Her Irish brogue was thickening as she became more nervous.

"Run." Toris replied, hanging up. He knew Russia would be able to tell that Toris was helping her. Hearing a strange mumbling sound, Ireland looked up to see the Russian towering over her.

"You do not want to become one?" Russia said, his facade gone. His grin twisted into a sadistic one. He loomed over the poor girl, stroking his pipe. "Kolkolkolkolkol"

"I really don't want to become one! Not until I at least get Artie back for everything he did to me over the ages!" Ireland cried. Suddenly, an idea surfaced into her head. "Maybe I can help you with something? Anything? I can use magic. And then you could help me with England?" She desperately stood up to face the Russian. Anxiously, she tugged at her braid.

Russia stood there for a few seconds, contemplating his choices. He did want to get back at England for suggesting the Iron Curtain. And he could also hurt America through England... And maybe this small girl could curse Belarus?

But he didn't know Ireland very well. The most he had ever interacted with her was during that drinking contest. Denmark challenged Prussia, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, himself, Latvia, Luxembourg, and Czech Republic. The rules were that you could pick your own alcohol, but who ever drank the most of it without passing out would win. Amazingly, Luxembourg won while being cheered on by Netherlands and Belgium. Who knew that such a small girl could consume that much alcohol?

"Um, Mr. Russia?" Ireland asked, nervous to stop his train of thought. Russia had made up his mind.

"I will help you, da?"

**XXXX LINE BREAK XXXX**

About ten minutes later, Ireland and Russia returned to the Irish nation's house. Upon entering, they returned to her basement. Switching on the lights, it looked completely different. It was a large room with a large star in the middle. Ireland quickly grabbed a rug that was rolled up against the wall to cover the star. The room was painted a dark green, and had two white couches. In between them was a wooden table that appeared to be an antique. In the basement there were two doors. Noticing Russia's stares, she explained what they were.

Pointing to her left, she identified the a wooden door. "That's a washroom. Feel free to use it if the need arrises." Turning her body, she gestured to another door. "Behind that door is my private study. Please don't enter it, unless you need to, of course." Feeling content with herself, she sat down on her couch. She smiled slightly at Russia, as if inviting him to sit across from her. He decided to sit next to her instead. They sat in awkward silence for a moment, until Ireland attempted to begin a conversation.

"Um, do you want something to drink?"

"No, I have my vodka." The two remained in awkward silence until Russia spoke again.

"You like whisky, da?"

"Yes, I do." The Russian smiled again, reminding Ireland why he was still there.

"How are we going to curse England?" Ireland said, mischief sneaking itself into her eyes. She was becoming a little more comfortable around Russia, but he was still intimidating. Not to mention creepy.

"Kill his magical friends?" Russia's smile widened. He remembered the time when he caught England talking to his magical friends during WWII. That was a truly strange experience...

Anyway, it was amusing to watch Ireland's reactions to everything he said. Especially when he mentioned killing the magical friends. "You would kill Flying Mint Bunny?" Her eyes widened as she scooted away from Russia, who only moved closer. "They could become one with me." Russia stated, as if this was an even better idea. That idea was quickly rejected as well.

"Then why don't you help me first?" Russia said, moving even closer to the now trembling girl. Assuming she agreed by not speaking, Russia continued. "You see, I have two sisters. You probably know them, but they're very weird. One of them is very nice, but very emotional. The other one is beautiful, but she stalks me."

"Belarus?" Ireland asked. Russia nodded his head.

"Da. Do you think you can convince her with magic to leave me alone? She is very scary." Ireland contemplated what she could do. Obviously, she would help the frightening Russian.

"I can make her fall in love with someone else." Ireland announced, seeing this as the best option.

"That is good, da?" Russia said, standing up. "What do you need?" He smiled a sincerely, overjoyed at the thought of Belarus leaving him alone!

"I have all the ingredients, but I need some of her hair."

**Thank you for reading! A review would make me very happy...**

**Next chapter will be Belarus-centric, so be on the lookout for that! Thanks again! :)**


	2. Belarus

**Hello to all my wonderful readers~ This chapter is dedicated to Ella Lea, so check out her fics! They're amazing. :)**

**As promised, this one is Belarus-centric. Please enjoy!**

Natalia smiled as she pulled a new dress out of her closet. The dress was white, with golden outlines around the sleeves and neck. Humming a lullaby to herself, she spun in a circle with her precious dress clutched tightly to her chest. To any normal person, she seemed like a normal girl going on a normal first date with her normal longtime crush.

And that's exactly what she was.

Except that the date most likely wouldn't be normal, and her crush was anything but normal. But she was the mirror image of any human girl blessed with love. This was the first time that her love, Russia, had asked her out. Earlier that day he head called her, and asked her to meet him at a small restaurant at eight o'clock. It was the happiest moment of Natalia's very long life.

And so, Natalia had bought the perfect dress with the help of her only friend, Lili. They had bonded over a love for their brothers, and with Switzerland's eventual approval, they met up in either Switzerland or Belarus once a month. The only exception to this rule would be if there was an emergency.

Yes, a first date was considered an emergency, so Lili used The Door of Nations to arrive in Belarus in record time. After getting permission from her beloved brother, of course.

The two unlikely friends stopped in every dress store, trying on every dress that appealed to Natalia. The new dress had to be sophisticated, but it also had to be modern and stylish. Something different from Natalia's usual dark dresses and aprons. Natalia and Lili finally found the perfect dress after two full hours of searching. Lili insisted on paying for it, a gift for her best friend.

It was easily the best day of the nation's life, by far. The two stopped at a café for a pastry, and then Lili returned home to her brother. Giggling, she hugged her Belorussian friend and told her to call her the moment she got home. Natalia agreed, and rushed home to prepare herself, but not before seeing her friend off.

When she finally reached home, she stashed her dress in her closet and took a shower. She carefully washed her hair, making sure it was extra silky. After she was content with her body, she practiced smiling in the mirror. Each smile seemed forced, and occasionally strange lines would stretch across her face. Weird, whenever she thought of her beloved Russia, her smiles seemed strange.

Shrugging it off, she proceeded to dress and apply a natural looking amount of make-up. Just when she was about to leave early (only to make sure that her dear brother wouldn't be waiting), she realized she forgot her bow. She reached for her normal navy bow, a gift from Russia that was given to her centuries ago, but she hesitated.

It wouldn't match her dress. Instead, she reached for a golden bow. As she touched it, a sad smile spread itself across her face. This bow was given to her by America when she lived with him for a few years. She carefully tied it upon her head, grabbed her knife, and left her house.

Belarus arrived at the restaurant at about six thirty, and patiently sat outside in the cold waiting for her beloved big brother. Around seven thirty, she saw a street vendor selling flowers. She quickly ran over and bought a dozen sunflowers.

At eight, Belarus entered the restaurant and waited patiently for Russia. She sat at the table, not touching her water. Belarus was like a puppy waiting for its master. The master that abandoned their puppy on the streets.

At nine o'clock, she saw Latvia and Estonia enter the restaurant. Belarus quickly interrogated them, and asked if they knew where Russia was. They shakily said they didn't, and Latvia fainted when she pulled out her knife. In the midst of the chaos, she didn't notice Lithuania slice a piece of her hair off.

Around nine thirty the Baltic Trio left the restaurant, leaving Belarus on her own again. Without a single complaint, she waited until eleven for Russia to appear. The waiters gave her pitied glances, the Belorussian wasn't the first girl to wait all night for her date to appear. They quietly asked her to leave, and she exited without a protest. The restaurant was closing for the night.

Natalia left the sunflowers on the table.

After exiting the small space she sat on the curb of the street, ignoring the worried looks the Russians were giving her. She stayed there all night, intent on waiting for her love. He was the first person to ever show her kindness.

That night, Russia held a celebration party. Soon he would be rid of his sister's advances forever! All the nations attended, most congratulating Russia. Many of the nations, including Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and America arrived at the house around the same time.

When they made it inside, America asked what the occasion was. Lithuania frowned as he told the superpower what the party was for. America felt a tearing sensation inside his chest. He couldn't decide if he wanted to beat up Russia or comfort Belarus. Remembering the tear-filled nights at his house, he decided to check upon Belarus. The girl was hopelessly devoted to Russia.

America quickly grabbed Liechtenstein and explained the situation. He had noticed their friendship, and it was partially his fault they met. There was a world meeting in New York, and he had deliberately placed their seats next to each other.

He had hoped Natalia would make a real friend.

Lili's face became emotionless as she walked over to the Irish nation, and she slapped Ireland in the face before quickly made their way to the small Russian restaurant. It didn't surprise either of them that Natalia was still there. They silently sat on either side of the girl. Lili moved to squeeze her hand, and Alfred stroked her hair.

The American noticed the ribbon in her hair and smiled. He placed his arm around the Belorussian's shoulder, and she leaned her head on him. Lili linked their arms and pressed herself against her friend. The three stayed like that for a few minutes, until Lili suggested they went to Natalia's house.

Lili called he brother and explained that she would be staying at Natalia's. He said he understood, and would be awaiting her return home. Alfred decided that heroes didn't leave their friends in their time of need, and he decided to stay too. Unfortunately, the two had to pry Natalia off the side of the road. She was screaming, and insisted on waiting for her brother.

Big brother Russia would come for her, she reasoned. Lili developed the urge to steal her brother's rifle and shoot him in the head. Alfred was having similar ideas, but they decided against it.

They would be creating a third world war.

Finally, Alfred decided to tell her. Natalia listened, but rejected the idea. He had no use for magic. Big brother was finally beginning to love her. Then they would be married, and have children. Russia would be the perfect husband and father. The children would love Belarus, and each Russian holiday Ukraine and the Baltics would come to visit and bring the children gifts.

Right? Then she would be loved forever, and never left alone anymore.

It was then that Lili began to cry. She hugged her friend. She told her that she would always be welcome in her home if she was lonely, or even simply bored. Both girls broke down, clinging to each other as Alfred made lunch for them. He knew enough to not get involved in "girl talks".

The two girls cleaned themselves up, and Natalia changed her dress to a red one, with gold accents. She kept the golden bow in her hair, and she even gave it an affectionate pat. She joined Lili in the hallway and they made their way to Natalia's dining hall. They were greeted with hamburgers, and an American stuffing his face. He swallowed awkwardly, and gestured to the absurd pile in the center of her dining room table.

And for the first time in years, Belarus laughed.

**Thanks for reading! :) If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. **

**Here's a tip for reading this: notice what Belarus and the others are called throughout the chapter! Thanks again!**


End file.
